bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
City Slickers
February 9, 2018 April 3, 2018 April 25, 2018 April 27, 2018 May 6, 2018 May 10, 2018 May 10, 2018 May 18, 2018 May 25, 2018 June 3, 2018 June 14, 2018 July 5, 2018 July 10, 2018 July 19, 2018 August 7, 2018 August 21, 2018 August 27, 2018 November 9, 2018}} |viewers = 1.51 million}} "City Slickers" is the eighth episode of the third season and one-hundred-ninth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Lori and Lincoln visit the city, Lori struggles to be a city girl, while Lincoln finds out that Ronnie Anne has changed. Synopsis Lincoln and Lori drive to the Casagrandes' bodega to pay them a visit for the weekend as a way for Lori to get to know the city better once she graduates. During the drive, they have their own fantasies of being in the city (Lori in being a city girl, while Lincoln on spending time with Ronnie Anne). At the bodega, the Casagrandes are preparing for their arrival; Hector and Carlos are hanging the welcome banner, Frida and Maria are prepping some taquitos, Carlota is searching for Ronnie Anne to get her to choose between two dresses to wear while she is hiding behind Lalo, Rosa is frantically trying to cleanse the place with Carlitos following and imitating her. After Sergio tips Hector over and causes the banner to fall, CJ notices Lincoln and Lori are at the front door and announces their arrival. The Casagrandes then give the two Louds a warm welcome and as Carlino walks in his PJs, he sees Lori and immediately changes into a tuxedo in attempt to woo her. As Lori leaves to go see Bobby, Lincoln remains upstairs to eat Rosa's cooking just as CJ tries to get him to play pirates with him again. Ronnie Anne finds that Lincoln has arrived and welcomes him (with a punch in the arm). He then gives her a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt as a present that he won from Gus' Games and Grub. When her aunt Frida tells her that one of her friends is calling, Ronnie Anne changes the subject quickly to avoid Lincoln from meeting them. Meanwhile, Bobby shows Lori the new changes he made to the bodega, which took him so long, he has to work a longer shift, leaving Lori to fantasize about living in the city until Bobby gets stuck in the dairy case again. As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne play video games, he suggest they should explore the city. Despite her protests, Maria encourages her to go with Lincoln and show him around. Carlota provides Lori with the outfit she fantasized herself in as she prepares to head out into the city as well, but not before being surprised by CJ playing pirates and Carl using chocolate pudding for a mustache to impress Lori. Out in the city, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne run into her friends; Nikki, Sameer and Casey. He offers to hang out with them, and they accept, much to Ronnie Anne's dismay. Elsewhere, Lori buys a latte and walks into a busy intersection, bumping into various people and spilling her latte. She then tries to hail a cab, only to be ignored by several of them before getting splashed by a bus driving over a puddle. The exact opposite of how she fantasized her experience in the city would be. Lincoln hangs out with Ronnie Anne and her friends by a fountain eating hotdogs and tries to make small talk with them, only for Ronnie Anne to stop Lincoln anytime he's about to mention anything about either of them being from Royal Woods. Lori tries to take a subway to 45th street, but instead, she ends up in a subway going to 250th street. When the kids arrive at the top deck of the tallest building in the city, Ronnie Anne continues to keep Lincoln from saying anything about Royal Woods. Suspicious about her behavior, he calls her out for it and says he's not going to lie on her behalf. She then claims that he keeps messing everything up for her and never asked him to come back. Hurt by her words, he states that he's going to head back to the bodega to pack up and leave as soon as he gets his complimentary souvenir photo. Lori continues to have a hard time being a city girl as she falls into a manhole no sooner after she got out of the subway. When the Casagrandes hear about the problems Lincoln and Lori are having, they start eavesdropping on them. Carlos, Carlota, Carlino, Rosa, and Sergio eavesdrop on Lori while the Maria, Hector, Frida, CJ and Lalo eavesdrop on Lincoln. Lori laments on how she failed on being a city girl and believes that it's not possible to live in the city. Bobby comforts her saying that he didn't have the best of luck either since he ran into the backside of a police horse, but with time, she will be able to adjust to the city life and kissed her forehead. While Lincoln is packing, Ronnie Anne apologizes and admits that the reason she's been acting the way she was is because she believed that her friends would want to hang out with her if they believed she was from a big city and not from a small town like Royal Woods. Lincoln tells her that if they're really her friends, they will accept her for who she is, rather than where she's from. Realizing that he is right, they decide to give the day a do-over. Along the way out, Lincoln asks if they can also redo his complimentary photo since his first photo came out with him fuming, which she agrees to, but only after she clears the air with her friends. Once she explains to them where she and Lincoln are really from, it turns out they really don't mind the fact that she's from Royal Woods and still accept her as their friend. Once the weekend is over, Lincoln and Lori are packed up and ready to head back home. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne share a laugh over their complimentary photo of her pantsing Lincoln. Lori admits how she'll miss being a city girl, but her moment gets ruined when Vanzilla gets towed because Lori parked in a non-parking space, making Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby chase after the tow truck. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Sumalee Montano as Maria *Ruben Garfias as Hector / Elevator Operator *Sonia Manzano as Rosa *Roxana Ortega as Frida / Carlitos *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos / Sergio / Conductor *Alexa PenaVega as Carlota *Jared Kozak as CJ *Alex Cazares as Carl *Natalie Coughlin as Nikki *Makana Say as Sameer *Christian Simon as Casey Trivia *This marks the Casagrande family's second appearance in the series. *Lincoln's complimentary photo of him fuming red is taken from "No Guts, No Glori". *The restaurant Lori comes out of says "Rosato's Cafe", which is a reference to the episode's storyboard artist Jordan Rosato. References *''City Slickers'' - The title of this episode is a slang term meaning to describe someone accustomed to a city or urban lifestyle, and are unsuited for life in the country. **It may also refer to the 1991 western comedy . *'' '' - Lincoln's face appearing in the spotlight is similar to the . *'' '' - Lori pictures herself as Ann Marie in the theme song looking around the city. *'' '' - The characters on the video game Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were playing had similar appearances to characters from the video game franchise. Ronnie Anne's character bears similarities to Chun-Li while Lincoln's character bears similarities to Ryu. Errors *When Ronnie Anne reluctantly takes Lincoln for a tour of the city, Frida's dress overlaps her ponytail. *When Carl revealed his tuxedo and greeted Lori, he said "Greetings, my lovely gazelle", but the closed captions read "Greetings, my lovely cousin". *After Ronnie Anne squirts ketchup on Lincoln's shirt, she drops the packet and it just disappears. **Then her hot dog appears out of nowhere. ***Then after the cut the packet reappears. *When Ronnie Anne pointed at the blimp that wasn't there, she and Lincoln were standing in between Nikki and Sameer, but when Lincoln pulls her away, all three of Ronnie Anne's friends are standing on one side of the two. *The door in Ronnie Anne's room opens out so it would make no sense for her family to fall into the room when she opened it. *In the end credits, Alex Cazares is mistakenly spelled as "Alew Cazares". *In the Latin American dub, when Lincoln says "Cool! I'd love to meet them!", he wasn't dubbed by Jose Luis Piedra. Running Gags *Lori daydreaming about being a city girl. *Lori trying to fit in with the city, but ends up with disasters. *Ronnie Anne preventing Lincoln from telling the truth to her friends. Clips "City Slickers" Animatic The Loud House The Loud House City Girl Nickelodeon UK es:Mentiras Citadinas id:City Slickers ms:City Slickers pl:Sami w wielkim mieście ru:Городские штучки